Beauty of the Sea
by kenihiko
Summary: AU story based on a doodle I saw drawn by Mimzawesome (on tumblr) Shunsui is a pirate whose ship is heavily damaged as it's being repaired he meets a magical creature of the sea.


_**A/N: **_DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters are owned by Tite Kubo. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

Beauty of the Sea

The ship had taken heavy damage. They were barely able to limp into port under their own steam... this time. The mainsail and mast were hanging over at an odd angle and she was taking water like a sponge. The men were constantly bailing the briny water from the bilge. The secondary sails were helping to get the ship into the port.

Despite the jeers from the onlookers the crew held their heads high and the captain maintained his heroic pose; one foot up on the gunwale while hanging onto the rope lines. His coat billowing in the breeze and the plume in his hat shifted with each draft. He looked very gallant amid the remains of his nearly scuttled ship.

"Cap'n permission to go ashore?" Crewman Enjoji asked.

"Granted. Take yer pleasure as ye can get it lads." He waved a dismissive hand over the crew.

"What about you?"

"I have arrangements to make." He ran a hand lovingly across a solid piece of the railing. "My beauty needs to be fixed."

"Yer think it's worth it?" Someone asked in passing.

"Always. She's never let me down, nor will I let her down. She's my pleasure, my joy, my pain. A captain is devoted to his ship." He began to murmur. "Not to worry my precious, we'll have you fixed up right as rain." He was stroking the rail as he strolled slowly to the captain's quarters. "I'd never let them break your keel."

Enjoji rolled his eyes. "We'll see ya at The Mist as usual after the shipwright's get finished with the tally. Ya want me to make sure May is available for ye?" Captain Kyoraku's only acknowledgment was a nod of his head.

As he joined the others who were milling around on the pier, he was chuckling. "Our Captain is a piece of work." Several questioned what he meant. "He's gone balmy again, talking to the damn ship as if it were alive." There were hoots and whistles as the crew laughed about their odd captain. "C'mon mate's let's hit The Mist." Workmen and civilians made a path as the pirate crew passed.

An hour later the shipwright was going over what was left of the Katen Kyototsu. He was shaking his head at the damage. "It'd be better to let 'er go, she's near impossible to repair this time."

Kyoraku spun around angrily, his sword flashing dangerously close to the man's face. "You'd best take care with what you say mate. I'll not hear bad words about my precious lady." He sheathed the sword with a flourish, "I care not what the cost is, you'll fix her. Understood?"

The man was shaking as he nodded. "I'll make a dry dock ready, sir." He backed down the gangway, bowing the whole way.

Captain Kyoraku had two reputations as a pirate. He was laid back and fun-loving, a bit lazy at times but always treated his crew well and with great respect. The crew respected him back even if they thought he was a little odd at times. The other side of the Captain was dark and dangerous. You did not want to see this side. He would cut you down without a second thought.

He watched with a pained expression on his face as the once beautiful ship was hauled up into the dry dock. It really hurt his heart to see his ship in such a condition. Her hull was was breached in many places, it was truly a miracle that they had even made it to port. Even the figurehead on the bow seemed to be sagging. For a brief second he wondered if he should have just let the ship be scrapped.

He shook his head as if he had received a sharp mental slap. He winked in the direction of the ship and promised to never think such traitorous thoughts again.

Kyoraku decided to take a stroll which eventually lead him right out of town. He had no idea where he was going, he was simply wandering to clear his head. The ship had been damaged in a dangerous raid on the kings hidden treasures. Someone had tipped off the royal navy that the pirates were making another run at the treasure trove and the entire armada had been dispatched to put down the pirate menace. Most of the buccaneers had turned sails and fled. A brave few had stayed to fight. One or two simply got caught up in the crossfire. The Katen had been one of the last to leave the area. Primarily because the navy assumed it was too damaged to survive; as it was listing hard to port. It was only through some quick bailing and even quicker repairs that they had been able to hobble to the closest port. They were just out of the range of the king's justice. But everyone knew pirates were free game if you could catch them. Most people really didn't care to, they were too much trouble to deal with.

He spied a small rickety looking dock. It barely looked safe and it was listing to one side. It must have been used by the locals at some point a very long time ago, but had fallen into disuse over time. As unsafe as it looked he still strolled to the very end and sat down. It was soothing and calming here. He always loved to be near the water. Inhaling deeply he took off his hat and rested it on his knee. The slight breeze felt wonderful as it flowed through his chestnut curls. Leaning back he braced his body with both hands behind him and just let nature wash over him. This was just what he needed to recharge himself. He even drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds surrounding him; birds singing in the trees, bees buzzing from flower to flower, and an occasional fish breaking the surface of the water. This part of the ocean was a lot calmer and the waves barely made a splash.

Hours passed and the sun began to set, the breeze turned into a cold wind as it blew across the the ocean water. A large fish must have broke the surface of the water close to where he was resting because suddenly he felt several large drops hit his face and it startled him awake.

Dusting himself off he ambled his way back to the inn where the crew were new very drunk, and was greeted by a rousing cheer and a pint of strong ale thrust into his hand. "Aye now that's what a body's been missing." He crowed, joining in the revelry.

In the morning; well before any of the other crew or even the staff of the inn were out of their beds Captain Kyoraku was already out the door and on his way to the dry dock to check on how his lady was doing. The foreman told him flatly that with as much damage as she had sustained it would be weeks or more for the refitting to be completed. A very sullen captain walked the same path he traveled the day before.

The pier looked just as rickety. It was already warm and the bugs were swarming above the water. A fish leaped upward and captured an insect then fell back into the salt water. The captain already had his boots and hat off before he even sat down. The cool water lapped at his toes and his hat became a handy fan. He was very content just sitting at the edge of the old wooden structure.

A large silver fin cut across the smooth surface of the water. He smiled; that must be some large fish, and it was close to shore. Maybe it could be caught later and made into a good dinner for a the crowded inn.

A splashing sound came from a large outcropping of rocks just off the shoreline. The tide was higher today; that's why he could dangle his feet in the cool water. Yesterday the water was hardly half way up the pilings. Kyoraku shrugged; figuring that it must be some local kids splashing around the rocks. As long as they left him alone he had no problem with them being there. He made a pillow out of his jacket and his hat became a shield for his face as he napped in his new favorite spot. He jerked awake a couple of times from the sensation of something tickling his feet. Chuckling to himself he chalked it up to curious fish.

It became his daily routine to visit the shipyard then come to this quiet spot for the reminder of the day. His crew thought he had found some lovely lady to pass the time with and they knew to leave him alone. They would be quite astonished to see their captain lazing around on a broken down old pier doing absolutely nothing. He was becoming rather curious as to the splashing around the rocks. Not one child was ever seen playing in the isolated location, even though he was sure he saw a head or shoulder one time when he woke up. His vision wasn't the best for he had lost one eye in battle a long time ago. So sometimes when he'd first wake up his vision could be a bit blurred.

Maybe he should try a little trick and pretend to sleep to see if there really was something in the water besides fish and rocks.

The tide was high today, so his feet were once more in the water. He was laying back with his jacket as a pillow and hat shading his face. It worked as a disguise to hide his wakefulness. His ears were extra sensitive to sounds because when you were out on the water for a very long time there was very little sound, that way any extra little creak or moan could mean life or death.

An hour passed; nothing, two, three. Then there was a light tickle on his foot. He shifted it to alleviate the sensation. I happened again. That was one determined fish. Pulling his feet out of the water completely he bent the one upward and crossed the other over the top. Something that sounded almost like a splash of frustration came from the area where his feet had just been. [That was interesting] He thought to himself.

There was a tiny ripple in the water on his left. It could just be a breeze driven wave. He mimicked a quiet snoring sound and the noise moved closer. It could be a curious seal, they were often seen along the coast line. He subtly moved his right arm upward so he could move his hat off his face at any given moment. Again the sound moved closer, it was right at the edge of the pier, he could feel something watching him. He quickly moved the hat off his face.

Emerald green eyes widened in stunned surprise, silver hair whipped in all directions as the body quickly turned and fled. Was that a tail? It couldn't be, he had to be seeing things.

Three days passed with nothing happening. Kyoraku was really afraid he had scared off who ever or what ever that had been. Perhaps he needed something to induce his new friend closer. He brought along a music box and wound it carefully. The song tinkled softly as the spring wound down. He wound it again and again.

There was a slight movement behind the rock outcropping. He made it seem as if he was concentrating on the music only. A splash at the rocks, followed by a rippling sound right under the pier; and he had an audience. He wound it one more time.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He used a soothing tone. "I want to be friends." The water stilled for a moment, there was a small fluttering sound and the top of a head and those eyes were looking at him again. "Hello!" He smiled warmly at the being.

The eyes flew wide again and with a splash the being was gone again. And the captain was soaked through. He threw back his head and laughed. "I deserved that one."

Each day the mystic creature became a little braver. One day Kyoraku began to sing along with the music box. He had a melodic baritone voice and really let loose because it had been a long time since he had sung for the enjoyment of it. His companion floated in the placid water with tears in his eyes.

"Can you understand me when I talk?" Kyoraku leaned forward slightly. The creature nodded his vigorously head. "But you can't talk to me?" This time the silver head shook with what could only be sadness. "I thought... I mean I heard rumors that your kind sang."

The silver haired male's mouth dropped open and closed several times, blushed deeply then mimed the form of a female.

"Oh I see... The female's sing, the males don't, is that right?" Kyoraku watched as the head nodded. "How am I suppose to find out about you?" He watched as the lithe hands wove an elaborate pattern of forms and figures. "Wait wait wait... slow down, are you trying to show me by using your hands?" There was a nod. "Go slowly then please. We lowly land creatures don't use such means often."

The smile nearly dazed him. "Do you have a name?" The smile dimmed slightly but he nodded. Pointing to his hair and pulling a few strands to the side, Kyoraku tried to guess. "I'm hoping it's not hair," That got an eye roll. "Long? White? Silver?" Shake, shake and then a happy nod. "Silver. That's fitting."

A hand was raised for attention and a long fin was brought forward and wiggled back and forth.

"Silver Tail?" Received a slight frown. "Silver Fin?" And there was a jump of celebration.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. I'm captain of a ship that's being repaired right now." He felt the frown building on his face and he saw it reflected on the silver being's face. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to think of you as silver. You seem more of a white or Shiro in the language of my people. Can I call you Shiro?" A timid nod was his answer.

A huge splash further out in the water made them both jump and Silver Fin turned with a frightened look on his face.

"You have to go, don't you?" There was a sharp nod and he dove underwater and swam away.

It was days before the captain saw his silver beauty again. He hoped nothing had happened. Each day he took up the same position at the end of the pier; playing the music box in hopes that it would draw the creature back to him.

The tide was at the mid way point this day. And it was a bit too chilly to dangle his feet in the water. He sat with one leg tucked under the other and a foot hanging down toward the water. His heart was a little heavy today. The foreman had told him the refit would take more time then they had originally estimated, and it was so painful to see his precious Katen Kyototsu stripped almost to her bare bones.

He sat in a slouched over position, fiddling with the key of the music box. It gave him no joy today. Even the empty spot under the eye patch ached today. He felt old and useless. Maybe he should just give up the life of piracy.

There was a light pressure against the top of his boot and he lifted his head slightly. "Ah friend Shiro. You lighten my day with your presence. I thought I might not see you again." The hand patted the leather of his boot and there was a sweet smile on his face. Sighing deeply Kyoraku managed a half smile, "Are you well?" The mer-creature nodded, then began his elaborate hand signing.

"Ship?" Got a nod, but the gesture expanded. "Many ships?" Brought on an excited nod. Shiro then pointed in the direction of the port where the Katen was having work done. "A lot of ships coming into the port?" Kyoraku began to feel anxious. "Soon?"

Shiro turned slowly and pointed to the sun, motioning the rise and fall of the bright orb two whole times.

"So in about two of our days time a lot of ships will be in the port, is that right?" Kyoraku scratched his chin in thought. "Any thing else you can think of that might be important?" Shiro looked like he was concentrating for several minutes, then his eyes blinked in surprise. He dove underwater.

When he resurfaced he had a large shell that he held over his head. Kyoraku stared at him for a while trying to solve the mystery. Then it dawned on him, it looked similar to a crown. A crown meant a king. And the only king close enough was the king that had defeated the pirate raid that had caused so much damage to his precious Katen Kyototsu.

This couldn't be worse.

Shiro sensed his distress and patted his boot again. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not much company for you today. " Shiro nodded in a knowing way. He then did something quite astonishing. He let out a single, clear note. It surprised him so much he panicked and swam away. Kyoraku was just as dumbfounded. He stayed glued in place for quite awhile. It became clear that the mer-creature was not coming back that day so he made his way back to the inn.

He had to inform his crew about the unwanted company they were about to encounter in two days time. Most were angry and ready to fight. He knew there were one or two that wanted to run. There were always a few of them. Every captain had to expect widely diverse crew member.

His second in command finally made an appearance. The man was too much like him in every way possible. That's why they got on so well. "So what're we gonna do?" He drawled.

"Well Mr Starrk, We stand our ground. This is not _His_ country, and we are here for legitimate repairs. Not many would recognize the Katen Kyototsu right now any way." There was a hint of venom in Captain Kyoraku's tone. The crew knew he was angry.

"Two days time I saw we pay a visit to the docks and greet his Majesty." There was a sneer on his face that not many had ever seen before. "One more day of playing my boys, after that I want everyone here as the sun rises." There were moans and groans, but for the most part they were good natured.

"We gonna give 'em hell sir?" Enjoji asked with a broad grin.

"That we are, lads."

With a whoop of joy the crew members returned to drinking and wenching their day away. Kyoraku made one more trip to the pier. Depending on the outcome of the meeting, he might never get to come here again.

A sound made him pause in his advance. It sounded like singing. Not just one voice but several. It was a joyful, playful sound. He ducked down behind some shrubs. On the rocky outcropping were several of the mer-creature; all joined together in song. At the top of the rocks was Shiro. It seemed impossible, but his was the clearest, most beautiful voice that had ever been heard. The females of the kind were openly weeping at his voice.

Kyoraku was wiping the streaming tears off his own face. He couldn't disturb this beautiful scene. Slowly he made his way back to the town to rest for the upcoming meeting.

The morning the Kings ship was due to pull into the harbor the entire dockside was was waiting with excitement. Kyoraku and his crew were lounging around the hulk of their ship, trying to look as inconspicuous as a group of pirates could possibly look.

The trumpets played, the choir sang and the crimson carpet was rolled out for the king to ascend from his flagship. Everyone bowed as low as they could and the town officials gave their most officious greetings. The king smiled banally at the crowd. He was slipping his gloves on so that his skin did not touch that of anyone lower than himself. The king was quite vain and thoughtless of others. He did not like to personally touch anyone. A few who had dared had been dealt with severely.

The king's smile dropped when he spied the crew and disassembled ship in the far background, none of the crew were bowing to him or really paying much attention to the pageantry. He halted he forward progress and marched over to the bones of the ship.

"My dear Lord Kyoraku, how nice to see you." His tone was silky, "But I suppose I really should not be calling you that."

Kyoraku bowed deeply and flourished his hat with a wide flashy sweeping motion. "Indeed Sire. You, yourself banned me from your court." He settled the plumed hat back on his head. "I take great pleasure relieving you of your burdensome riches now." The kings guardsmen drew their swords and pointed them at the pirate captain.

"Now now, let's play nice." Kyoraku drew his own swords as did his crew. The townsfolk gasped and drew back. "This isn't your territory to play in _Sire._" The King signaled for the men to sheath their swords and the pirates did the same.

"So what brings you to this humble town, surely it's not just to track down some silly old pirates?"

"You were reported dead, so surely not that."

Kyoraku wondered just for a minute if he was suppose to be surprised or offended by his reported death. "Chasing flights of fancy once more." He noticed that small twitch at the corner of the kings eye that meant he was getting annoyed. "Or did you want new subjects for your 'experiments'?"

"Take care, you may have been a friend of my father, but I am the one who took your title. You are no longer an Earl. You play loosely with your own life." The King sneered.

"You still act like a child King Aizen. Not many would respect that if they knew your true nature." Kyoraku scratched his chin hair. "Now I'll ask you again, what brings you here? It's not like you to make a trip needlessly."

The king gave one final pout, "I heard a rumor about a cove on this island that is known for having actual mermaids. Can you believe that?" His brown eyes glimmered with glee. "I'd love to add one to my oddities collection."

"So it is just a flight of fancy then." Kyoraku sounded condescending. "In all my travels, all the waters I've sailed I've never once seen one single mermaid."

"Did you know they have the most wonderful singing voices." He continued obliviously. "And I've heard that there's a secret rumor that even though the males don't usually talk or sing they've been known to if they fall in love. Isn't that just the oddest thing?"

"Nonsense." Kyoraku swallowed a little too hard for his own liking. "They're fantasy beings what would they know of love? And if it were true, don't you think you'd hear more stories in a child's storybooks."

"Can you imagine how wonderful that would be?"

"You're out of your mind." Kyoraku glared at him. "You always did live in your own little fantasy world. It's a grand pleasure to rescue some of the ill gained treasures you hoard."

"I have nothing more to say to you." He stormed off without even bowing or acknowledging the king.

The king returned to his entourage and whispered to his trusted adviser. "I want you to follow him, he's up to something." There was a nod from the man and he became one with the shadows. The shadow failed to notice that he had picked up his own shadow as the Katen's second in command was right on his heels.

Kyoraku was making a quick march to the small cove. There was panic in his steps. His breathing halted suddenly as his heart thudded into his throat. One of the kings ships was already in the cove and the crew was hauling in the huge fishing nets. All the pirate captain could see was thrashing tails. He sped up and began striping off the heavy clothing that could weigh him down.

Reaching the net; he began to climb up the side. He saw a dozen of shocked and horrified faces looking back at him, one had a set of emerald green eyes. It infuriated him. He spoke to all of them hoping they would understand him over their fear.

"I'm going to cut this rope, once you fall swim away as far and as fast as you can."

Drawing his shorter sword he swung, hacking at the thick fish netting. It took a few times but the rope finally gave way. He let out a cheer then a scream of pain as a bullet pierced his shoulder and he fell into the water. This was the death he deserved. Every pirate dreamed of being buried at sea, this was his time.

He was slightly shocked to see Starrk's storm blue eyes watching him. "I've died and your my reward?"

"You wish." was the curt reply, then he turned his face away, "The bum's finally awake." He called out. There was a cheer from a lot of people.

"Well then this is Davy's locker and you decided to join me."

"You've hit your head and gone daft instead," Starrk's dry wit would never change. "You're at The Mist because I saved your balmy ass, after you got shot and fell in the drink. It's a good thing I was on the tail of the tail that skeevy king stuck on you." He gave a lazy blink. "Otherwise your ass would've drowned."

"I guess I should kiss my rescuer then."

"I will personally tie you to the keel of the ship and use you for bait. They'd love that stupid feathered hat."

"Aww! no love from my crew." Kyoraku chuckled then cringed when his shoulder began to throb. "I take it the king and company have left?"

"Yeah! They've gone."

"How's my beauty doing?"

Starrk laughed. "I knew you were going to ask that, Enjoji owes me a couple of pints. The ship's doing well. I had Enjoji standing guard."

"Good job." Kyoraku swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I hope the town didn't suffer because of us."

"No, and the Doctor said you're not suppose to move." Starrk was scowling at him again.

Kyoraku scowled back. "Well a man has a few things his body needs to do, so unless you care to help with that Mr Starrk, I suggest you move aside." The second in command did just that. "And please see to some food and drink, a body is also hungry and thirsty." He wobbled his way to the outhouse. His food and drink were waiting when he returned to the room. He'd never admit it but that simple trip exhausted him. The crew left him alone when he assured them that he was fine and could manage to feed himself just fine.

He managed to eat about half the meal before he fell into a fitful slumber. He kept seeing the faces of those terrified merfolk and hoped that they had gotten away safely. He really hoped that his Shiro had gotten as far away from that area as possible. He kept having visions of him on display in some fancy tank in the kings palace.

He woke up in a cold sweat.

He had to get back to that cove, back to that rickety old pier. It took roughly a week to recover sufficiently for him to make his way to his private get-a-way. His ship was nearly complete, he had to get there before they were ready to get underway once again.

He tucked the little music box into a pocket and trudged his way along the now familiar path. It felt like it had been forever since he had traveled here. In reality it had been a month. Maybe he had been forgotten.

Reaching the end the pier he wound the music box and let it play. He didn't really expect anything to happen. The air had grown cold, and the tide was at that midway point. Maybe it was just a bad day. Maybe it was too cold. Maybe they had indeed all fled. He laughed at himself. Maybe he was just a foolish old man who was had silly dreams.

Or maybe his hearing was going... he thought he heard singing. Not just one voice but many. They were drawing closer. An old woman rose up before him. She must have been the leader of their clan.

"You are the one who saved my children?" Her voice was deep and withered from not being used.

"I am." Kyoraku bowed to her.

"Not many would do so." She moved closer to him. "Many of my children have died by the hands of man."

"There are and always will be those that take advantage of others, even among our own kind."

"You are one like that." She drew back.

"I am." There was no use lying to her. "But I have never hurt any like your children."

"That does not make you a good man."

"Indeed it doesn't." He could die here just as easily as he could die on the deck of his ship.

"In fact you are a pirate, one of the most ruthless type of humans around."

"Less ruthless than a king who tries to steal helpless sea children." He bowed again. Hoping that he was gaining some little favor with her.

"My son speaks highly of you."

"That's very generous of him." Kyoraku kept telling himself not to sweat so much, he wasn't sure if it was working or not. "I think a lot of him too."

She heaved a great sigh, "He sang. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Yes!" He stated solemnly

"Poseidon take ye..." She grumbled and swam away as did the rest of the merfolk.

Kyoraku collapsed onto the pier like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. He sat on that pier for a long time just thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't even focus on what was around him.

There was a tap on the top of his boot.

Then another, just a little bit harder.

Suddenly a voice was right in his ear. His head snapped to the side to see a pair of bright green eyes.

"Oh... umm hello." Kyoraku stammered. "I'm glad to see you made it." The whole face seemed to smile at him. "So you sang?" There was a nod. "For me?" Lots of nodding. "Can you talk?"

Shiro opened his mouth and some squeaky noises came out, Kyoraku slid a hand over top the mouth and said, "We'll work on that."

"So how does this even work? Do you come with me? Do your fins turn into legs or something."

Shiro bit his hand.

"Hey ow, that hurt." Kyoraku tore off a piece of his shirt to make a temporary bandage. "So you don't get legs, I get that now. But what do we do? Am I suppose to come live with you?" Shiro shook his head.

Using his hands he mimed out that he would stay in the cove and always be here for Kyoraku because this was his home. Merfolk traveled a lot but never truly moved away from their home. The captain was welcome to build a house along the shore that would allow access for Shiro and his kind to enter. The cove was even deep enough for the ship to enter part way but a small boat would have to be used for the remaining distance.

Shiro knew that the pirate captain could not leave his ship any more than he could leave his home cove. As long as the love remained true his voice could never be silent, ever again.

"What about the king? he knows all about the cove." Shiro managed to convey that the old mother mermaid had used her magic and cast a spell so that no one could enter, unless they had a special trinket.

He held out his hand; there was a small glowing shell which Shiro placed carefully into Kyoraku's hand.

"This will bring me back home." He tenderly kissed the pale lips. "Always to you."


End file.
